


Simply Irresistible

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: “You bother me,” the Bennett witch had told him more than a year ago and so Klaus had made certain not to trouble the witch further while she had tried to find a way to unlink his family at that time. However, it was much later that Klaus finally discovered the other reason the witch found him bothersome. Apparently, Bonnie Bennett found his dimples simply irresistible. (Klaus x Bonnie)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794928
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Simply Irresistible

" _You bother me,"_ the Bennett witch had told him more than a year ago and Klaus remembered the way her emerald eyes glittered with irritation when she looked at him.

At that time, Klaus had admittedly been somewhat disconcerted when the Bennett witch had fixed her mesmerizing malachite eyes on him. It was also the moment when Klaus Mikaelson was nearly rendered speechless upon hearing the admission of a seventeen year old witch. In fact, he was bothered by Bonnie Bennett's words more than he probably cared to admit.

Now, however, Klaus was more bothered by the sight of the witch than she probably was with him. As Klaus sat on the stool in front of Rousseau's wet bar with a compelled Camille serving him a limitless amount of drinks, he couldn't help but glanced at the silent figure sitting beside him. The Bennett witch was currently sitting there without even glancing in his direction.

This bothered Klaus and he was getting more irritated by the minute when the witch continued to purposely ignore his presence in favor of staring at her cup of ice tea in front of her.

"What are you doing in New Orleans, little witch?" He finally asked as he turned his full attention towards the petite figure beside him. "Did you come here with the intent to hurt me and my family again?"

A pair of emerald eyes flashed in his direction before the witch returned her gaze back to the cold drink between her hands.

"I didn't even know that all of you are here, Klaus…" the Bennett witch stated calmly. "If I did, I wouldn't have come here at all."

"Now that you know that we are here...what is stopping you from leaving right this minute?" Klaus asked, his words slurring and the Bennett witch must have noticed his highly intoxicated state because he suddenly saw her frowned at him.

"You are drunk," came the witch's comment while Klaus met her disapproving stare.

"Obviously," was Klaus' only reply, grinning at the eighteen year old witch. "I came to this bar for one purpose only and that was to get myself well and completely drunk."

Considering the fact that Hayley Marshall had just purposely aborted their child and Elijah had ended up killing the wolf-girl in his fury. So it was only reasonable that Klaus ended up in Rousseau's. He was already intoxicated after a day and half of trying to drink himself into complete stupor until he felt numb from the shock of losing the child he hadn't even thought he wanted.

Klaus was still grinning until he finally noticed the witch's gaze seemed transfix on something in his face.

"Do I still bother you, little witch?" the question came unbidden from his mouth and Klaus watched as the witch jerked her emerald eyes back to him.

"Yes, you still bother me Klaus…" the witch admitted as her gaze remained locked with his.

"What is it about me that bothers you so much, Bonnie Bennett?" He inquired curiously while he leaned forward with his elbow propped on the wet bar.

"Why do you want to know?" The witch asked while she calmly sipped her ice tea.

"Just curious," He told her, flashing the witch another grin.

This time, Klaus didn't miss the way the witch's gaze shifted to focus on the sides of his grinning mouth.

"Alright. If you want a confession, then I will give you one since I'm certain that you won't remember this by the next morning at the current state you are in and the rate you are still consuming your liquor." The witch said to him, "First of all, you bother me because you have killed and hurt countless people without showing any remorse in all your years of existence. Second, it's because you tried to hurt me and the people I cared about multiple times since the day you and your family arrived in Mystic Falls. The third reason is because you are an abomination of nature and every fiber of my being wants to eradicate you from the face of the earth. Lastly, you bother me because every time you smile, I find your dimples completely distracting and just simply irresistible to the point that I often found myself wanting to kiss them."

After hearing her shocking confession, Klaus Mikaelson could only stare at her in stunned silence. Soon after, he carefully observed as a blush slowly spread across the young witch's beautiful face and even further down her neck. Perhaps the witch must have realized that she had just blurted out the fact that she wanted to kiss his dimples every time he smiled.

The blush on the witch's caramel-colored skin only added to her allure. She looked far more enticing in that moment than in any woman Klaus had been with or even seen before. His mouth watered and he suddenly had a terrible urge to lick her, and every bit of her, if he was given the chance. As he leaned closer and smelled her sweet and innocent scent, Klaus Mikaelson instantly wanted to do more than lick her. At that very moment, he desired nothing else but to take the witch's maidenhead and lick her virgin blood after he made certain to make her thoroughly cum around his cock.

"If you come home with me, you can do more than kiss my dimples, sweetheart…" Klaus said to her gruffly as he reached out to caress the witch's blushing face with his fingers. "In fact, I will let you do anything you wish with me...so long as we both get what we desire in the end."

At his sexually charged words, the blush on the witch's face deepened while her eyes widened in astonishment.

"I think it's time for you to go home, Klaus…" the Bennett witch said to him while she stepped out of his reach. "You are clearly wasted."

"Not really wasted, love…not when I still have every intention to take you to bed before the night is over," Klaus said while he tried to reach out for her again. The desire to have her was making him think and act irrationally. He was already painfully hard. His large cock straining against the confines of his trousers as he imagined the many scenarios of fucking and claiming the witch. He could already feel himself leaking with desire at the mere thought of burying himself inside the witch's tight cunt and imagined her virgin body writhing against him while he fucked her senseless. Perhaps having Bonnie Bennett would serve as a perfect distraction to prevent him from dwelling on his recently dead unborn child.

"Come here, Bonnie…" Klaus all but growled while he stumbled after the beautiful witch, who now looked half-annoyed and half-amused at his drunken antics.

Somewhere nearby, he heard Camille yelling something along these lines, "Klaus! Stop harassing the poor girl or I swear to God I will call the cops on you!"

Klaus, however, ignored the blonde bartender's threat and continued to move towards the Bennett witch.

"Honestly Klaus...you seriously need to go home and sleep this in. You are not in the right state to be hitting on me and promising me a night of passion when you can't even walk straight much less perform in bed," The witch stated as she crossed her arms in front of her, "Even though I don't really care if you go home or not, but I am more concern about the people who might come across you if you happen to end up in the gutter come morning and you are in one of your bloodthirsty moods. So either I call one of your siblings to come pick you up, or you let me take you home..."

"You can take me home," came Klaus' hasty answer. "I don't want to see any of my siblings right now."

_Translation: I don't like any of my siblings to see me like this._ He inwardly thought.

The Bennett witch stared at him for a long while before she finally nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll get you out of here Klaus," Bonnie Bennett said to him, "Just promise me that you will be in your best behavior once you leave the premise."

"I promised," He said to her while unable to stop the rakish grin from appearing on his face.

The Bennett witch scowled at his roguish expression and shortly said to him, "Then, lets go."

Afterward, Klaus simply waved at Camille in farewell and glared at the nosy bystanders who had been obviously watching him going after the young witch the entire time.

"Klaus, I hope you are not going to do anything to the girl!" Camille yelled after him.

"Don't worry, Cami! Bonnie is not as helpless as she looks. I won't do anything to her that she won't do to me. I swear." Klaus replied with a wink at his compelled personal therapist, who looked downright annoyed at his ambiguous answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Camille asked loudly.

Klaus also had no idea what he had just said.

"Klaus!" came the Bennett witch's impatient call as she stood waiting for him at the door.

"Coming, love!" He called out and he used his vampire speed to catch up to the witch and nearly plowed her over after miscalculating his distance.

"Seriously, Klaus?!" The witch exclaimed in frustration while she pushed him away from her. Klaus would have fallen flat on his butt if he hadn't grabbed a hold of the witch's shoulder to steady himself.

"You are still drunk! So it's best that you take it slow or you will end up drilling straight through a concrete wall the next time you do that!" the witch berated him.

"Sure, little witch…" He said to her with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You are impossible," The witch shook her head right before she turned her back on him and walked out the door.

With nothing much to do, Klaus Mikaelson followed after the irate witch.

* * *

Not soon after…

"Where the hell is your house, you stupid hybrid?!" Bonnie asked Klaus who was in the process of dozing off on the passenger seat of her car.

"Klaus! Don't fall asleep yet! Not when you haven't told me the correct address to your house!" She demanded while she continued to drive without direction.

"At my inebriated state, I don't even recall what my house looks like. So you might as well use Google, love...I'm sure even google knows where the Mikaelson's residence is in this Goddamn city," came the Original hybrid's nonchalant mumble.

"ARGH! You are not being helpful at all, you arrogant prick!" Bonnie burst out in frustration. "If I can't take you to your house, I don't have a choice but to either take you to my apartment or drop you off in the street. And frankly, I'm tempted to do the latter, but I don't want blood on my hands if you decide to kill every person that stumbles upon your drunken state if I leave you off somewhere. So I'm taking you to my apartment instead."

Klaus didn't reply at all and when Bonnie looked to the side, she realized that the Original hybrid was on his way to dreamland.

Bonnie reached out and pinched the blonde hybrid's cheek painfully hard. Klaus immediately jerked awake.

"What the bloody fuck?!" He cursed loudly.

"Try to stay awake, you idiot!" She scolded him. "I don't want to carry you at all if you suddenly fall asleep!"

"Fine," was Klaus' only reply. "So did you find out where I live, little witch?"

"No," came her irritated response.

"Then, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my apartment!" Bonnie snapped at him. "Considering you seemed to have forgotten where you live."

Surprisingly, the Original hybrid didn't react at all to her words. In fact, Klaus fell silent after her statement.

Bonnie glanced curiously at him and noted the way the hybrid was leaning back against his seat with his eyes closed.

"Hmn…" She heard him mutter almost thoughtfully, "You know...you didn't really answer my question earlier…"

"What question?" She frowned, but kept her eyes on the road.

"You didn't tell me the reason you are currently here in New Orleans. Are you here because you grew tired of Mystic Falls? Or is it because you are done being a pushover?"

Bonnie pursed her lips and decided to ignore his question.

"You know...when I first saw you with all that power crackling from your body, I thought that you were a worthy foe to have...it was not until later that I realized the truth. Despite the power you have at your fingertips, you are just a witch shackled by the bonds of friendship. You can never reach your true potential, if you continue to let your so-called friends drag you to whatever supernatural conflict they currently face and use you once again for their benefits...So when I saw you at Rousseau's tonight by yourself, I was hoping that everything has changed since I last set foot in Mystic Falls...Or is it still the same and you are simply here in New Orleans for a short vacation?"

No longer able to remain silent, Bonnie told him the truth, "You are right. I left Mystic Falls because I'm just tired of it all. I am tired of being the easily dispensable on-call witch by Elena and her vampire boyfriends, even your beloved Caroline treats me the same way. So I came here to New Orleans expecting to start fresh. However, I didn't know that you and your family were here as well, and I most certainly did not expect to end up taking your drunken ass back to my apartment tonight."

"Well, love...I am glad that you have finally come to your senses regarding your stupid friends. Your potential is truly wasted on them and you have every right to choose yourself over them this time and leave Mystic Falls for good. For a powerful witch from a renown bloodline, New Orleans is definitely the perfect place to start a new life. The city has a large supernatural community and any of the nine covens will certainly welcome a Bennett witch in their fold...Also, consider myself in your debt...I will gladly repay you for helping me tonight despite our past grievances. I might even allow you to kiss my dimples if you still desire it…After all, you find them simply irresistible if I recall correctly…"

"Oh, shut up Klaus!" Bonnie said, throwing a glare in his direction and immediately saw the hybrid flashing her another grin and showing off those irresistible dimples once more.

At her annoyed outburst, Klaus simply chuckled and said to her, "New Orleans will definitely become far more interesting with you around Bonnie Bennett. Because I certainly missed seeing the fire in your beautiful eyes every time you attempt to murder me and my family at the first opportunity."

"As I have certainly missed hearing your threats of causing me and my friends bodily harm, Klaus Mikaelson," was Bonnie's sarcastic response.

She heard the Original hybrid let out a surprise laugh after hearing her remark.

"Look at us now...already admitting that we missed the worst traits in each other. What's next? Marriage proposal perhaps?" Klaus said in jest.

"In your dreams, Klaus." Bonnie replied, but couldn't help the crooked smile that appeared on her lips.

"Well, strange things could happen, little witch." Klaus told her. "The future's not set in stone...You are still very young and I am close to immortal. Let's not dismiss the possibility of marriage to each other from the table yet."

"That's the drunk-Klaus talking. The sober-Klaus will definitely not think about marriage with a witch who have tried to kill him multiple times."

"Well, what can I say...I have a thing for witches, especially the bloodthirsty and powerful ones, specifically someone named Bonnie Bennett. In fact, I consider it a challenge to seduce this very witch to bed by the end of this month."

"Sorry, but you have to try for much longer than that Klaus, perhaps even an eternity because I have no intention to fall in bed with you any time in the future."

"Eternity is a very long time, sweetheart. I am confident that you will give into me in a month, especially when I already have the very weapon to use against you and weaken your resolve."

"If you are talking about your dimples, you overconfident asshole...then that is not enough for me to submit to your sexual prowess. In fact, why don't you just give me a resume about your thousand years of sexual expertise so that I will look it over and consider your application. Although I can't promise you an immediate answer. Maybe you might even have to wait an eon to hear my response."

"An eon from now? I think you will probably be dead by then, love."

"Better dead than in your bed, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Ouch, I am quite hurt by your words, Bonnie Bennett. Don't you want to at least give this poor Original hybrid a chance to show you what it means to be worshiped? I can assure you my one thousand years of experience in the sack is well worth it."

Bonnie snorted at Klaus' statement.

"I don't care about your one thousand years of sexual experience Klaus. All I care about is the fact that you are a ruthless monster that has previously hurt me and my friends. A monster that I certainly don't want to take to bed."

"Sure, love. That's what you are saying to yourself now...Your friend Caroline Forbes said something along those lines once upon a time and she still ended up letting me fuck her against a tree."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Spare me the sordid details of you and Caroline. I don't care for it and your arrogant boasting in finally making her another girl in your long list of female conquests. And I'm not Caroline. I know how to resist and say 'No'."

"Oh, really? Like you've been saying 'No' to your friends every time they come begging for your help?"

An angry snarl burst from Bonnie's lips at Klaus' mocking words. She stepped on the break and the car came to a screeching halt. Thereafter, she turned her full attention on the infuriating hybrid.

"Listen here, you mangy mutt," She hissed furiously. "You better stop trying to annoy the hell out of me before I decide to kick you out of my car and leave you to fend for yourself. I am sure the many enemies that you have acquired in your thousand years of existence will be excited to get rid of you while you are helplessly drunk right now."

"I might be drunk, but I am definitely not helpless," was Klaus' offended retort.

"I don't freaking care, Klaus! Even if you ingested a magical mushroom and you are running around butt naked in the middle of New Orleans right now, I don't give a damn as long as you don't bother me at all! However, since you are currently not yourself, I am doing the entire community of New Orleans the service of taking you into my home and letting you crash in my bed until you are back to your former monstrous self."

"Please tell me that you only have one small bed because I definitely don't mind sharing it with you, sweetheart…" came Klaus' flirtatious comment with a suggestive smirk on his red lips.

"ARGH! You are insufferable!" Bonnie exclaimed before driving once again.

A moment later, she heard the infuriating hybrid let out an amused chuckle at her angry exclamation.

"Keep telling yourself that, love...because how can you find me insufferable and simply irresistible at the same time?...You are a walking contradiction, Bonnie Bennett."

"And you are the definition of evil incarnate, Klaus Mikaelson!"

"An evil incarnate with irresistible dimples as you well know…"

"Must you always remind me of the fact, you arrogant prick!"

"Yes, of course. Seeing you get all riled up like this makes me want to have you all the more, little witch."

"Go to hell, Klaus!"

"I am definitely going there, love...considering the fact that I've been entertaining a multitude of naughty thoughts of you in different compromising positions for the past minutes. Even this very moment, I'm thinking of reaching out underneath your skirt and slowly burying my fingers right into your tight, wet -"

"Shut up!" Bonnie interrupted while a hot flush rose up her cheeks at Klaus' words. "Just shut up, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"I agree. My mother was a bitch, but I don't think I will shut up soon, my innocent witch. Watching you get all hot and bothered also gets me all sorts of excited. Quite frankly, I am curious to see more of that blush over your beautiful skin. It makes me want to peel the clothes off you and see how far that blush has spread."

"Are you in desperate need of a fuck, Klaus?! Because you are definitely barking up at a wrong tree! In fact, why don't I put you out of your horny misery and put you to sleep instead!"

"Don't you even dare -" Klaus was about to say but Bonnie just waved her hand and watched as Klaus' neck snapped to the side, where he instantly slumped against his seat and was completely out cold.

With a sigh of relief, Bonnie finally allowed herself to relax against her seat and continued driving towards her apartment.

Now, Bonnie was faced with the dilemma of confronting a furious Klaus instead of a horny Klaus the moment the Original hybrid regained consciousness.

"I think I made a mistake for telling you the reason you bothered me so much. Now, I have to live at the fact that you know the truth that I find your dimples simply irresistible." Bonnie grumbled as she glanced at the unconscious hybrid.

Unable to resist anymore, Bonnie reached out and used a finger to poke the corners of Klaus' mouth where she knew his dimples often appeared when he grinned.

"Well, Klaus Mikaelson...I hope your dimples are well worth it because I wouldn't bring you to my apartment if it weren't for those cute little crescents on your cheeks. So happy cheek day, you old dog." She muttered.

* * *


End file.
